The Life and Times of Irina Spalko Volume 3
by ValenaSpalko
Summary: Volume three of Irina Spalko's biography. Abusive and strong sexual content. Probably not historically correct but not dramatically I hope.
1. The Twentieth Year

The Twentieth Year

Irina was now nineteen. She had been staying in Nepal for just over a year. She had been studying with the Nepalese monks in a place called Bharatpur. She had been learning how to control her body temperature, heart rate and breathing which would overall channel her phsycic powers and was studying with master yogis. She was leaving in a month and master yogis wanted to talk to her. She had no idea why.

'Ah Irina, I am glad that you could make it to this meeting' He said.

'Hello' She smiled.

'So Irina, the reason I wanted to talk to you was because I feel that I haven't spoken to you enough about your phsycic powers. I know the monks had an introductory meeting with you and asked about your powers but they didn't really get into detail about them' He said.

'Okay' Irina said.

'So let's get straight into it! I can't help but sense that you want to improve and develop these powers more but are afraid and almost ashamed of them, am I correct?' He asked.

'I guess you could say that' Irina said, looking down.

'Who has taught you to be this way?' He asked.

'Well... when my mother found out about my powers, she accused me of being a witch and started to abuse me, my father had always abused me but it got worse when they came along so I've always thought that they were something to be ashamed of' She said.

'Why do you want to develop them then?' He asked.

'So that maybe I can learn to control them and put them to better use' Irina said.

'You are on the right track. Irina, I want to tell you something and you must believe me' He said.

'I will' Irina said.

'You are blessed with a gift not a curse. These powers are worshipped in many parts of the world and only the people who deserve them, get them. The consequences cannot be controlled, whether people embrace them or do not, but you can choose whether to accept them and channel them to good use or to reject them and live in denial. The more prefferred and successful way of dealing with things is to accept them. You are in the right mind' He said.

'Thank you master, I really appreciate this' She said.

'I am glad that I have persuaded you and changed your views on things' He said.

'Yes thank you' She said.

'So where are you going next?' He asked.

'I'm going to France to study martial arts and classical fencing' She smiled.

'That sounds like fun, what career are you hoping to pursue?' He asked.

'I feel that my powers could give an advantage to the Russian army, so when I am done travelling, I am hoping to move to Moscow and join up' She smiled.

'It sounds like you have a plan, it's been a pleasure working with you' He smiled. A month later Irina was in her hotel room getting ready to leave. She was packing her belongings, which still didn't consist of much. She never treated herself or bought herself new clothes unless she absolutely had to. She didn't think that she deserved it. As she was packing she came across the same black box she gazed at every night. She opened it to gaze once again. There in it's soft packaging lay the small 'I' pendant that Xing had given her. She smiled to herself and closed the box again, putting it into her carrier bag. She still hadn't gotten herself a suitcase. She didn't feel the need to. That evening she boarded a flight to Paris. The capital city of France to add to her collection of knowledge. She had only been to Tibet and Nepal so far but she had already learnt; How to control her heart rate, body temperature and breathing, various languages, life lessons, the ways of different groups of people and just generally experienced new things. She felt partially revitalized. She was only planning to stay in France for six months and then she would move on to England. She was probably going to have to get a job in England, she was running out of travelling money. She arrived in Paris later in the night. She was so tired, she didn't even bother unpacking, she just went straight to sleep in her new hotel room. This was going to be her third. The next morning she got up bright and early to start her new course at a local Parisian college. It was free. She got dressed and walked to the college. She reminded herself to take driving lessons before she started with the army. She walked into the large stone building and sat down in an empty seat.

'Okay, now everyone is here, I may as well introduce myself. My name is Jacard and I will be teaching you for this six month course in classical fencing and martial arts. You will notice that there are only two rooms in this building. The one we are in right now is called the theory room and the other one is called the practical room. In this room we will be talking about how it all originated and the theories of the two subjects and then in the practical room we will be putting those theories into practice. Does everyone understand what is going on?' He asked. Everyone nodded.

'Okay then, let's get to work' He said. Irina listened and watched in fascination as he taught them about each sword, the rapier, foil and saber and the history of classical fencing. The course was split in two so they would be doing three months of classical fencing and three months of martial arts. Irina was glad that she was a quick learner. They spent a month just learning theory and then they were allowed to go into the practical room and put it all into practice. They would be split up into pairs and challenge each other while Jacard surveyed the room, correcting positions and watching them. Irina started to notice that he strangely always came and watched the pair that she was in. Everytime she looked at him he was smiling at her. She thought he was just being friendly. One day she decided to ask him if she could use the practical room after the lessons so that she could practice and improve. He agreed to let her but only under his supervision so she started going in after every lesson for an hour or two.

'So do you like this?' Jacard asked her one day.

'I love it, I love learning in general!' She smiled.

'That's good to hear. So your name's Irina?' He asked. He had never talked to her before that time.

'Yes' She smiled.

'That's a very pretty name, it suits you' He smiled. She looked down shyly.

'Thank you' She smiled.

'So what's made you want to travel the world and learn all of this stuff?' He asked.

'I would like to join the Russian army and just discover myself really' She smiled.

'That sounds great' He said. Then they didn't talk for the rest of the lesson. Before long Irina became an expert in the foil, rapier and saber. She was incredibly good at fencing and no one in the group could beat her so when they moved onto martial arts she was ready and waiting. Yet again they spent the first month discussing theory and history and then they put it into practice.

'Would you like to use the practical room after lessons again?' Jacard asked her.

'May I? I'd love to' She smiled.

'Of course, you can start tonight' He smiled. She carried on learning and practicing until she became an expert in martial arts as well. Karate, Judo, Tai Quando, Kung fu, you name it she was an expert. She could fight off most people but she only had a certain amount of strength and momentum. On the last day she went in to use the practical room one more time.

'I was wondering Irina, if you would like to challenge me' Jacard smiled.

'I would love to' She said. He went to strike her but she blocked him and she blocked him many more times until her flipped her over his head and onto her back. He landed on top of her. She laughed.

'Okay, I let you win' She grinned. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and leant down. He captured her lips in his and started to kiss her. She pushed his face away. Suddenly her started to get violent. He grasped her wrists tightly and pinned her to the floor while kissing her again. She squirmed and made muffled sounds underneath his kisses.

'What are you doing!' She managed to get out. He didn't say anything. He tried to unbutton her shirt but she swung a leg into his crotch, causing him to leap back in pain. She scrambled up and quickly collected her bag.

'Irina! I'm sorry' He cried. She shook her head.

'I trusted you' She choked, tears running down her face. She ran back to her hotel. He had tried to rape her. She felt sick. How dare he! Yet again, her yearning to learn had caused more trouble. She couldn't wait to get out of Paris. She showered, put a new change of clothes on and then packed her bags. She was going to leave in the morning but because of this incident she was going to leave that evening. She caught a train to the airport and boarded the next flight to London, England. Hopefully that adventure would turn out a little better.


	2. The Twenty First Year

The Twenty First Year

Irina was nearly twenty. She had arrived in England on new years day after spending yet another christmas alone. She was staying in a hotel just across the road from a small store. She had applied for a job there and was starting the next day. For now she was led on her bed looking at a picture of Osaka and Aleksandr. Although they had been fowl to her she loved them so much and sometimes even missed them. She still felt that she deserved everything they had done to her. She put the picture down and looked up at the ceiling. In a few days she was meeting with a group of the best paraphsycologists from around the world. She was going to spend a year training with them. There were twelve of them which meant a month with each one. She would be performing experiments and learning more about her abilities. She couldn't wait!

It was late and she needed to get some rest for the next day so she turned over. She switched the bedside lamp off and snuggled into her bed. This was the comfiest yet. She wished there was someone there to cuddle her and keep her warm. In Tibet and when she was with Alexai there was always someone to cuddle if she wanted to. There wasn't a 'cuddle service' at her hotel. She let her beautiful icy blue eyes close and she drifted off to sleep. The next morning she woke up, got dressed and went straight to her new job. She had told them it was only temporary. They gave her a free uniform which consisted of black skinny jeans and a red polo shirt which buttoned up at the top. She walked down to the shop and clocked in.

'Are you our new starter?' A man asked. She turned around.

'Yes I am' She smiled.

'I'm your new boss, the manager, and you're... Irina Spalko' He said, flipping through a pad.

'Yes I am' She smiled.

'My name is Carl, come into the staff room' He said. He led her into the staff room. It was empty.

'All of our staff are assigned a locker and you are no different so here you go, number 37' He said, handing her a key.

'Okay thank you' She said.

'Do you have anything to put in there yet?' He asked.

'No' She said. The lack of money had caused her to skip lunch every day so that she could save. She hoped that the new job might help a little but it was mainly for travel reasons.

'Okay, I'm going to grab one of the current staff so that they can show you how to do everything and they can be your buddy, everyone who works here has someone that they work with, it gets the job done quicker. You just happen to make our odd number of staff even' He smiled. Then he walked off, leaving her in the staff room alone. She didn't like wearing the polo shirt as it showed off her scars. The only people she had ever felt comfortable revealing them to were Alexai and Xing. She had to build a trust in people before revealing any of her past or even much about her. Carl came back a moment later with a member of staff.

'This is Joyce, she will be your buddy' Carl smiled.

'Hello, it's nice to meet you' Irina smiled.

'You too, your name is Irina right?' Joyce asked.

'Yes it is' Irina smiled.

'Okay, come with me and I'll show you what to do, I'm the only woman who works here so it will be nice to have you as well' Joyce smiled. Then she led Irina out into the store. She started by showing Irina how to use the tills.

'It's vital that you know this because you never know when it's going to get busy and there is usually someone needed on the till' Joyce said. Irina nodded, taking it all in. It was pretty easy. Then she led Irina over to an aisle and showed her how to stack the shelves and all about stock taking. It was all easy stuff so Irina was allowed to get to work straight away by helping Joyce stack the shelves. One time she glanced over to the end of the aisle and saw someone quickly shift away giggling. Joyce noticed.

'Oh that's probably Joe, he likes young and beautiful women' She smiled looking at Irina. Joyce was in her fifties.

'Don't all men?' Irina laughed.

'Well, I guess you could say that' Joyce laughed.

'What time is your lunch?' Irina asked.

'12:00, yours?' Joyce asked.

'12:30' Irina said. They only had half an hours lunch so Joyce would be back to work before Irina got there. She was a little worried about being in a room full of men. Although she didn't think of herself as being beautiful in any way, she thought of what Joyce had said about Joe. At 12:00 Irina was left on her own to stack the shelves. She accidently dropped an entire box of tea bags on the floor. She quickly bent down to pick them up.

'A bit clumsy aren't you?' A mans voice said above her head. She jumped and looked up. It was a man she did not recognise.

'It was an accident' She said, quickly getting up and brushing the hair out of her face. She managed to quickly place the tea bags on the shelf.

'Well, accidents happen, you're new aren't you?' The man asked.

'Yes' She said.

'My name is Luke, and you are?' The man said.

'Irina' She smiled.

'Good to meet you Irina, be careful with those tea bags' He laughed, walking away.

'I will' She said. At 12:30 she went into the staff room for lunch even though she didn't have any. She passed Joyce on the way in.

'Good luck' She laughed, patting Irina's shoulder. Dread swept over her. She slowly went in and saw three men looking at her, one of which was Joe. She gingerly sat down on a chair and tried to make herself invisible. She failed.

'So what's your name?' She felt Joe breathe into her ear, as he pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

'Irina' She mumbled.

'A beautiful name' He smiled.

'See ya later Joe' The other men called.

'Bye' Joe muttered. It was her and Joe alone. She swallowed.

'I've been watching you all day' He whispered into her ear. She slowly turned around to look at him. She didn't like the way his eyes were fixed on her breasts. She folded her arms slowly.

'No need to be shy, Irina, I've seen it all before, many, many times' He whispered.

'What do you want?' She asked. She shuddered as he gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and leaned in until his lips were against her ear.

'I want you' He whispered. Just as he finished saying that, Luke walked in for lunch. Joe moved away quickly and pretended like nothing had happened. A few days later, Irina went to meet with the paraphsycologists. The leader of the group who was not a paraphsycologist told Irina about what was going on.

'You will be learning about twelve different aspects of paraphsycology, each with a different paraphsycologist. You will be spending a month learning about each and then you will be doing an experiment at the end of each month. You may or may not know that this will earn you a degree in paraphsycology' He said. Irina already had a degree in classical fencing, martial arts, body control and several languages.

'Okay, that sounds great' She smiled. She was a paraphsycologist by day and a shop assistant by night. She had switched to the late shift at the store so she could study and to get away from Joe. After eleven months she had learnt about the supernatural, the phsycic and the practical side of paraphsycology, all in different categories. She was about to learn about the scientific side with Doctor Markus from Germany. For some reason, this was the side she was most looking forward to learning about. Experiments so far had involved, ghost hunting, equipment testing, the testing of minds, the use of telekinesis and the use of phsycic powers. She had found it all very enjoyable and interesting. She went to meet with Doctor Markus.

'Hello Irina, I hope you have had fun so far' He smiled.

'I have, it's been so interesting!' She smiled.

'That is good to hear, now I am going to be showing you about the scientific side of paraphsycology over the course of this month' He smiled.

'That sounds brilliant' She said.

'First I am going to show you some pictures that show some interesting and unusual things such as apparent ghosts and aliens and all sorts of things and I am going to tell you rational explanations for each thing. You must know that you have to think of a reasonable explanation for everything before judging it as out of this world' Doctor Markus explained. He showed her the pictures and the told her the explanations. By the end of the lesson Irina was telling him.

'What about this picture of an orb?' Doctor Markus asked.

'It could be a reflection of light or a possible mark on the camera lense' Irina said.

'You are an expert on this now' He smiled. It was true. By the end of the month she was an expert on paraphsycology. She had learnt so much and was so pleased. She had a collection of degrees and was ready to join the Russian army. She was going to wait until the beginning of the next year though, which was less than a few weeks away. Hopefully she would do well enough to join the secret police. The KGB. Irina had just finished her shift at the store and was walking up to her room in the hotel when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs behind her. She ignored it, thinking it was another tourist. She went up to the door of her room and opened it. She felt someone grab her from behind and shove her into the room. Before she could see who it was they had locked the door and pushed her onto the floor. She quickly turned around and saw who it was. Joe.

'Leave me alone!' She cried. She had nowhere to run.

'Now why would I want to do that beautiful?' He asked. He pulled a knife from his pocket and held it up to her throat. She winced as a small line of blood appeared.

'Please! I don't want to die!' She cried.

'Now I don't want to hurt you but I'm gonna have to if you don't cooperate' He grinned nastily. She tried to fight him off, using her martial arts skills but he was too strong for her. He had her on the bed before she could say anything. He pulled out some rope and tied her to the bed frame.

'Now... I have you all to myself' He whispered into her ear. She squirmed, trying to get free.

'Your just making me even hornier with your squirming around like that' He murmered.

'Let me go!' She cried.

'Oh no, no chance of that, not until I'm done with you' He grinned. He unbuttoned her polo shirt and ripped off her bra.

'Mmmm... just as sexy as I imagined' He grinned. He leant down and played with her nipples. She didn't find any pleasure in it at all. She gave up all hope of getting free and just lay back, looking up at the ceiling and waiting for it to all be over. He pulled her trousers and knickers down. He forced himself inside her making her scream. The pain was torturous. She wondered why no one could hear her. He moved in and out of her quickly until he came.

'I'm gonna miss you, you sexy thing, you must be so good in bed when you want to be' He moaned.

'I hate you' She yelled. He slapped her across the face. Then he violently kissed her, biting her lip so hard that he made her bleed. A tear ran down her face. He untied her and ran. She quickly wrapped a dressing gown around herself. She sat on the edge of her bed and started to cry. She looked at the sheets. They were covered in blood where he had been so violent. She felt some trickle down her leg. She quicly ordered some more sheets and changed the bed covers. Only to discover that she couldn't bear to sleep there. She went downstairs.

'Excuse me, may I change rooms?' She asked the receptionist shakily.

'Of course, just let me find one for you' The receptionist smiled. She went into the back and brought out a key.

'Here you go, it's on the floor above' She smiled.

'Thank you so much' Irina said.

'Are you okay? You seem a little frightened' The receptionist said.

'No, no, I'm fine thank you' Irina said, putting on a false smile. She went up to her old room, quickly pulled her belongings out and moved into her new room. Then she rang up the store.

'Hello?' The manager called from the other end.

'It's Irina, I'd like to quit now' She said.

But you've still got three weeks left!' He said.

'I want to quit, goodbye' She said. Then she hung up. She couldn't wait to leave.


	3. The Twenty Second Year

The Twenty Second Year

Irina was nearly twenty one. She had just boarded the flight back to Russia. She was going to Moscow to join the army. She couldn't wait. She felt that she would be valued there and people would somewhat accept her for who she was. She landed and went straight to the military headquarters. She entered the dull grey building with a slight nervousness as to where she was going. She found the head office and knocked on the door.

'What?' A frustrated voice asked from behind the door.

'H-hello, I... I'd like to join up' Irina said, shifting from one foot to another.

'Come in' The man behind the door said, he seemed to perk up when he heard a womans voice. She slowly opened the door.

'Your name is?' He asked.

'Irina... Spalko' She stuttered.

'Right, you have thirty seconds to convince me why I should let you join the army, even though I'm going to anyway' He said.

'Well, I think I may be of value to your... services as I have certain phsycic abilities-' He cut her off before she could say anymore. He laughed.

'Hah! You're in the wrong department, you need to be in with Stalin and his nutcases' He said.

'Oh, where can I-' He cut her off again.

'That's the secret police sweetheart, you have to gain ranks to join that' He said.

'Okay, well I can gain those wranks through this right?' She asked.

'Yes, after a lot of training and proof of how skilled you are' He said.

'Then I'd like to join' She said.

'Fair enough, fill out this and then I'll take you down to the bunkers' He said, plopping three sheets of paper in front of her. She grabbed a pen that was lying next to it and filled it out. Some of the questions made her eyes widen. She gave it to the man.

'There you go' She said.

'Okay, follow me, bear in mind that you are the only woman here and you will have to share with the men' He said. Irina swallowed at that.

'Okay' She said. He led her down a corridor and opened a metal door. It creaked open. To her relief it was empty... for now.

'The others are in the games room, where they play cards and stuff, you will probably be spending most of your time here and in the games room. Training is six hours a day but the rest is free time. You must stay on the premises at all times except with permission. I'll leave, you to pack now, the games room is next door' He said. Then he left without another word. It didn't take her long to unpack her small amount of belongings and put them into a bedside cupboard which she locked, and put on her new uniform. She decided to be brave and go into the games room. Hopefully they would be nice to her. She opened the door slowly and shut it behind her. They all turned around at once.

'Looks like we have a new recruit boys' One said.

'A very, very pretty recruit' Another said.

'We're gonna have some fun with her' Another one said.

'We sure are, look at that body' Another said. She tried not to look scared as she walked over to the bar at her end of the room and sat on a stool. A man walked over to her and sat next to her. Fear rose in her.

'Hey, what's your name?' He asked.

'Irina Spalko' She said.

'You're pretty' He grinned, gently touching her hair.

'Thank you' She said, shifting away slightly. Ever since she had been raped, she had felt a fear of men touching her in any way at all. Not even to shake her hand. She shuddered as she remembered the experience.

'Mmm... give me a kiss' He murmured. She got up quickly and went to walk out but he grabbed her arm and shoved her up against the wall. He held her wrists and pinned her. She bit his arm and kicked him where it hurt, making him let go.

'Ooh, you're a fiesty one, boys! Help me pin her down!' He called to the rest of the group. They all came at her. Fear rose in her again as she realised she couldn't fight all of them off. She noticed one man didn't come over. Her attention was brought back to the men on top of her. One on each ankle, one on each wrist and the others feeling her. She screamed as she felt a hand come between her legs and started stroking her clit through the fabric of her clothing. She tried to force them off but couldn't. She could feel kisses being slurped all over her.

'Leave me alone! Leave me alone!' She cried, fighting harder and harder. She felt the buttons of her uniform being unbuttoned to reveal her bra.

'Hey Dovchenko! This is fun! Come and help us!' One shouted to the man who hadn't come over.

'Mmm, she looks like she has nice tits' Another man said. The man who was apparently called Dovchenko came over. She feared the worst but he didn't do anything.

'Leave her alone boys' He grunted.

'Just let us see her tits!' One said.

'Yeah! Come on Dovchenko!' Another said.

'No! Leave her alone! Get off of her you fools! I can't believe you would stoop that low!' He said. They slowly retreated. She quickly got up and ran out of the door, back to her bunker. She sat on her bed and did the buttons on her uniform back up. She hated it. She was only doing it so that she could get a doctorate and join the secret police. She was dreading sharing a bunker with them. Later that evening they all came in for bed.

'There she is!' One of them said, pointing to Irina. She had already gotten ready for bed before they had got there.

'Awww, she's already ready for bed! I wanted to see her naked!' Another said. She got under the sheets of her bunk quickly.

'We'll deal with her later, go to sleep boys' Dovchenko said, getting into the bunk next to hers. She was relieved as they all retreated to their bunks and the lights went out. She turned onto her side to face Dovchenko's bunk. She closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep but couldn't. She opened her eyes again to see Dovchenko staring at her. He reached across the gap between their beds. She sensed that he wasn't going to hurt her and let him take hold of her hand in his.

'I promise I will do everything in my power to protect you' He whispered.

'Thank you' She whispered back. For some reason, she didn't mind him touching her. He kissed her hand gently and then nuzzled it against his cheek.

'Goodnight Irina' He whispered.

'Goodnight Dovchenko' She whispered. He let go of her hand and smiled at her.

'May I watch you sleep?' He whispered. She nodded.

'If you want to' She whispered, smiling a little.

'Thank you' He whispered. He watched her close her eyes and drift off. That was just the beginning between her and Dovchenko.


	4. The Twenty Third Year

The Twenty Third Year

Irina was now twenty two and it had been over a year since Dovchenko and she had, had the conversation in bed. Nothing had happened between them so far. They would cast the odd smile at each other but they didn't want anyone to notice as they would be in big trouble. With the other soldiers and with their jobs in general. Training had been rigorous over the past year. Learning how to shoot properly, fighting, combat training, fitness training, first aid and also driving lessons for those who couldn't already drive, which included Irina. Now she had completed her first year of training she could go on her first mission. She was waiting in the head office to see who she was going to be going with and what she was doing. She couldn't go on lone missions yet as she didn't have the training. The head opened the door and walked in with Dovchenko. She beamed as she saw who it was.

'I'm sure you've met Dovchenko, you are going to be going on the mission with him' The head said. They greeted each other and then sat down.

'Now, this mission is six months long, you will be going into Germany and staying in a cabin at the top of a mountain, where you will be safe... unless the Nazi's find out where you are that is. Your job is to monitor the area and telegram back any suspicious happenings or anything you think might be significant or interesting. Do not get distracted. Good luck and we'll see you in six months' The head said, opening the door. They walked out to a plane that was waiting to take them straight to the mountain top. It was only a four hour journey so they spent the time looking out of the window and not talking to each other. When they got there however, it was a different story. They opened the door to discover a small living room with a kitchen built in. There were two doors at the end. They opened them to discover a bathroom and a bedroom... with a double bed in it. They looked at each other.

'So do you want me to sleep on the floor or in the bed... with you?' Dovchenko asked.

'I like the second option better' She said.

'Okay' He said. He seemed a little... awkward. They hadn't spoken much for over a year, since the bunker incident.

'What's wrong?' She asked.

'Nothing... which side do you want?' He asked.

'I don't mind, which do you want?' She asked.

'I don't wanna play games Irina! Which side do you want?' He asked, raising his tone a little. She jumped a little at the raising of his voice.

'I-I'm not trying to play games... look I'll just have this side' She said, sitting on the left side of the bed. He nodded and started to unpack. She unpacked the only belongings she had and put them in the bedside cabinet and on the dresser. She noticed Dovchenko taking out a sketch pad.

'Do you draw?' She asked.

'Yes I do' He said. She moved forward.

'May I see some?' She asked.

'No!' He snapped, snatching the book out of her reach. She pulled away with terror in her eyes.

'I-I'm sorry' She uttered, just like when she was little. He walked over to her.

'Look, I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired okay?' He said, softly. He ran a hand over her head gently.

'Okay' She smiled. They hadn't eaten in a while so Dovchenko decided to cook them some dinner. Irina went into the living room with him and sat on the sofa reading a book.

'Do you want any help?' She asked.

'No I'm fine thank you' He smiled. She nodded and looked back down at her book. He could cook over the stove facing her which he loved. He watched her reading her book. Loving the way her eyes travelled across the page. She was so beautiful. She looked up at him over her book. He looked down again. She smiled to herself and concentrated back on her book. Dinner was served a moment later and they sat at the small table in the corner of the room.

'This looks delicious' Irina smiled.

'Thank you, my mother taught me how to cook from a young age' He said.

'Well, it definately shows' She smiled. She put some into her mouth.

'Mmm... that is good' She said, nodding. He laughed a little as she wolfed it down. It was late so they decided to go to bed. They took turns to go into the bathroom and then slipped under the covers.

'Well the beds comfy' Irina smiled.

'It is, especially with you in it' Dovchenko smiled, gently placing a hand on her cheek and stroking it gently. She looked into his eyes and shifted closer to him. He leaned in.

'May I?' He asked.

'Of course' She smiled. He captured her lips in his and kissed her passionately. The sound of their lips writhing together was the best sound he'd ever heard. One hand slipped up her pyjama tank top to touch her bare back. The feel of her soft skin made him kiss her even more passionately. When he pulled away he nibbled on the end of her nose making her giggle. He got on top of her and started to kiss her neck gently. She closed her eyes and moaned softly, making him kiss her even more. He suddenly became addicted to her. Craving the taste of her sweet smelling skin and wanting to touch her in ways he had never touched a woman before. He started to pull her tank top up. She sat up and let him take it off. She lay back down again and let him ravish her. He went mad, kissing around the outline of her bra, paying particular attention to her cleavage. He reached behind her and unclipped her bra. He slid it down her arms, kissing her shoulders and licking her neck. She was moaning all the while.

'Mmm... you're so sexy' He whispered, inspecting her well developed breasts. He captured a nipple in his lips and twirled his tongue around the edge while tweaking the other one gently. She moaned louder. He moved down, kissing her stomach gently. He pulled down her pyjama bottoms and opened her legs. He opened her folds and tongued her clit. He sucked it in, getting her clit in between his tongue and his saliva, sucking back and forth while entering his fingers into her. She threw her head back and closed her eyes.

'Ah, ah, ah...' She cried with every suck and finger. She was already in ecstasy, she wondered what he would be like once he entered her. Her moans got more intense, her breath quickened. She could feel an orgasm coming. Just before she could come he stopped and stood up. He pulled down his trousers.

'Dovchenko, please let me come!' She cried, breathless. Her finger wandered down to her clit and she started to rub it to try and release herself but he pushed it away.

'It's all part of the pleasure' He grinned. Then he entered her, pumping in and out while rubbing her clit. She came immediately, shaking as she orgasmed, sending vibrations through Dovchenko's cock. He also came inside her. They were both out of breath as he pulled out and they fell back on the bed.

'Mmm... I'd better clean myself up' Irina said. She went into the bathroom to clean up and then came back. She put some clean knickers on and got back into bed next to Dovchenko who was now wearing boxers. She shuffled up next to him and buried her nose into his chest, running her hands up and down his back. She pulled his arms around her. He could feel her nipples against his chest. He reached down and gently rubbed it. She pulled his hand away.

'Dovchenko! I've already cleaned myself up once, don't make me horny again' She said.

'Mmm... I can't help but touch you' He said, putting his hand back on her breast. She shook her head and turned over with her back to him. It was only then that he noticed the scars on her back and arms.

'Where did you get all of these?' He whispered, touching one lightly.

'I don't want to talk about it, I just want to sleep now' She muttered. He gently put his arm around her and buried his nose into the back of her neck. He placed a kiss on her back. She didn't resist him. He draped his arm over her waist. She snuggled in slightly and hugged his arm around her. They both drifted off to sleep. Irina woke up in the morning with her head on Dovchenko's chest. She gently kissed it. He woke up.

'Why have you got your head on my chest?' He asked. She snuggled in.

'Mmm... because it's nice' She smiled.

'Last night was nice but now it's over so...' He said, lifting her off of him.

'Wait a minute? You used me?!' She cried, quickly getting up and putting a top on.

'It wasn't like that!' He cried.

'Yes it was! You took advantage of the fact that I liked you and you were alone with me! You lead me on!' She cried, a tear running down her face.

'Irina! Trust me!' He cried, as she walked out of the room. She turned around and looked him dead in the eye. Her eyes were full of tears.

'I will never trust you again' She choked, then she opened the front door and stepped out into the cold air, despite being in just knickers and a t-shirt. She started to cry. Dovchenko came out.

'Leave me alone!' She cried.

'If you want to be that way then fine!' He yelled. She felt violated and hurt. She really thought that he liked her for who she was. She felt now that she had to prove to him that someone could really love her. This was something she wasn't going to prove until the next year.


	5. The Twenty Fourth Year

The Twenty Fourth Year

Irina was now twenty three. It had been a year since her mission with Dovchenko and she had only spoken to him about the work after the incident, nothing else. He had tried to reason with her but she adamently refused. That had been the last straw. She had been pushed around from pillar to post all her life. She'd had her heartbroken, she'd been used and abused. She couldn't trust anybody. She started to become very guarded with her emotions which meant that she failed to show anything apart from nastiness and anger. It would take a lot for anyone to open her heart again. That year they were having a summer dance at the base. Irina seized it as an opportunity to get back at Dovchenko. She had already planned what she was going to be doing to him over the next few years and this would be a great chance to kick it all off. She put on a black strapless dress which showed off her very voluptuous curves and some flat black shoes to match. She went into the main hall of the base which was usually used for training and spotted Dovchenko. She marched up to him and grabbed his arm.

'You are coming with me!' She said, pulling him away with her. He followed without protest. She led him to a store cupboard.

'Wow, you look hot in that dress' He grinned. She slapped him across the face.

'What was that for?' He cried.

'For being disrespectful!' She said.

'How is that being disrespectful?' He cried.

'If you think a woman looks nice, you tell them that you think they look pretty or beautiful, not "hot" or "sexy" as you phrase it' She said.

'Lesson learned. What do you want?' He asked.

'Well Dovchenko, I am very, very pissed off with you for what you did to me last year so I have decided I'd use you too' She said.

'That sounds great!' He grinned. She slapped him again.

'It won't sound so great when I put it into practice. I have some rules for you' She said.

'What are they?' He sighed.

'Well, you aren't allowed to touch me, at all! I am allowed to do what I want so if I kiss you, you are not allowed to kiss back, you are not allowed to climax until I tell you, you are not allowed to stop until I tell you and I will make more up as I go. You must do what you're told and if I want you to kiss me or touch me I will tell you myself' She said.

'And what if I disobey them?' He asked.

'Do you want to find out?' She asked, coming towards him menacingly.

'No thank you' He said, jumping back. Before he could say anything else she had pushed him back onto an old sofa in the corner of the store room. She locked the door and ripped his shirt off. She threw it on the floor and pulled his trousers off. She got on top of him and ran her tongue up and down from his chest to his stomach. She twirled her tongue around his nipples and kissed him violently, biting his lip.

'Take my dress off' She whispered in his ear. He gladly complied and undid the zip at the back. He looked into her eyes and he realised how beautiful she really was. He already thought she was beautiful but as he looked at her now he felt a pang in his heart. He loved her. She would never believe him though, he would have to try really hard to prove it to her.

'What the hell are you staring at? Get on with it!' She said. He finished undoing the zip and pulled the dress over her head. He gave it to her and she threw it on the floor. She was wearing a strapless bra and matching knickers. She unclipped the bra and threw it on the floor.

'Play with my nipples' She commanded. He did as he was told and started to to gently rub and suck on them. She moaned quietly and slowly rubbed his shoulders. She sat up again and pulled Dovchenko's boxers down. She revealed his cock and started to gently lick it. He moaned.

'You're so good' He whispered.

'I know' She grinned. She started to suck on it, twirling her tongue around the edge. He threw his head back as his moans grew more intense. She knew he was about to come and stopped.

'Irina! Please!' He begged.

'Not until I want you to' She whispered. She pushed his head back down and pulled her knickers off. She threw them on the floor. She raised herself up and seperated her folds so she could access her vagina. She got ahold of his cocks and slowly twirled the edge around the entrance of her vagina, teasing him.

'Stop it! Please!' He pleaded. She grinned satisfied and let him enter her. She inhaled sharply and started to move up and down. She hit her g-spot and started to move faster. She moaned loudly. He was trying so hard not to come. Her moans became more intense and she started to move faster.

'I'm gonna come, come with me!' She moaned. They both climaxed together. She pulled herself off of him and put her knickers and bra back on, then she slipped her dress back on.

'Do the zip up for me' She said. He slowly did it up and put his clothes back on.

'Sleep in here with me tonight, we can sleep on the sofa' She said.

'Okay' He said. She found a blanket on the floor and draped it over them. She lay next to him on the small sofa, facing him.

'On this occasion you can put your arms around me if you want, as it is a little cramped' She said.

'I'd love to' He said. He put his arms around her. She snuggled into his neck.

'Play with my hair and stroke my back' She whispered. He gently caressed her back and wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger. He gently combed her hair with his fingers, tucked it behind her ears and gently wound it around his finger.

'Ow' She said when he accidently pulled her hair.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' He whispered. She noticed after that, that he was even more gentle than he already was. It was as if he didn't want to hurt her. She looked up into his eyes.

'Do you like having your hair played with?' He asked.

'Yes I do' She said.

'It's lovely and soft' He smiled. She blinked.

'You know Dovchenko, you're actually very handsome, it's a shame you're such a twat' She said.

'I'm sorry' He said.

'Hmm..' She murmured, closing her eyes. He carried on playing with her hair, even when she was asleep. When he was sure that she was in a deep sleep he kissed her forehead.

'I love you' He whispered. He was going to have to try really hard to prove it.


	6. The Twenty Fifth Year

The Twenty Fifth year

Irina was now twenty four. She and Dovchenko had both reached the stage where they were able to join the secret police and become colonels. Their progress had been so good and they were both so skilled that they had managed to get through the ranks quite quickly. They had to complete one last mission in the Russian army before they could leave. Irina was quite pleased when she found that it would yet again on be her and Dovchenko on the mission. They were going back to the same cabin in Germany to survey the area after more strange reports had come through telegram. As they had been so successful and vigilant last time, despite what happened, they had been selected and were seen as best to do the job. Irina had been using Dovchenko for sex once a month so far. She found she didn't like to go without it for too long. She packed her bags and met Dovchenko on the plane.

'You'd better watch it' She whispered to him as she sat next to him. He secretly loved having sex with her. He was looking forward to being able to sleep in the same bed as her unlike what she usually did. She usually had sex with him and then left. The way Irina dealt with things was, if you did something to hurt her, she would do it back to you only five thousand times worse. Dovchenko had used her for sex once and she was using him for sex whenever she wanted to. She loved the feeling of power and control that she had never got in her life. They arrived and unpacked without a word. They went and sat on the sofa together.

'I'll make dinner' She said. She went over to the open kitchen and started to cook. Dovchenko watched her intently. He loved watching her beautiful eyes.

'What?' She asked.

'You're so, so beautiful' He said. She shook her head and took the saucepan off of the cooker, slamming it down onto the side.

'You're forgetting Dovchenko that this time I'm not here to be lead on and used by you' She yelled.

'For fuck sake Irina, I've already told you that I will never ever do that to you again!' He cried. She walked up to him as he stood up.

'Yeah, that sounds just like the "I will always protect you" shit that you spouted to me three years ago!' She yelled.

'It wasn't shit! It was the truth!' He cried.

'Well look where believing the "truth" from you got me!' She yelled.

'Irina you know I would never hurt you!' He cried.

'Yes but you did didn't you and I am fucking tired of getting hurt all the time, all of my fucking life I've been treated like shit and overlooked by everyone and I am sick to death of it. It's not going to happen anymore' She yelled. Suddenly her grabbed her head and kissed her passionately. She slapped him across the face.

'I love you Irina' He whispered.

'Oh yeah, well it's going to take a fucking miracle for you to prove that' She said. She emotionlessly walked back over to the kitchen and served up dinner. At bedtime they took turns to use the bathroom and then they got into bed next to each other. She didn't say anything to him, just turned over so she had her back to him.

'I'm too tired to have sex tonight' She murmured.

'That's okay' He said.

'Of course it's okay, I make the rules' She murmured.

'I know and if I made the rules it would still be okay' He said.

'Yes because I would kick your ass if it wasn't' She murmured.

'I know you would' He said.

'Just shut up, I want to sleep' She murmured.

'Is there anything you want me to do?' He asked.

'Mmm... kiss my back until I go to sleep' She murmured. He smiled to himself. He shifted closer to her and started to gently kiss up and down the soft and sweet smelling skin of her back. Her scars didn't put him off at all. She moaned gently.

'Mmmm... that's nice' She whispered. She snuggled further into her pillow and closed her eyes. She was sleeping in just her knickers which wasn't unusual to her or to him. He had seen her naked plenty of times so she didn't really care. He hated himself for what he had done to her. He had seen a kind, loving and caring woman turn into an emotionless, uncaring bitch. He loved her so much and yet because he was such a fool, she would never believe him. Irina sensed his thoughts but chose not to recognise them. She fell into a deep sleep and so did he. After that night they had regular sex and sometimes Irina would let him play with her hair or kiss her back. She never let him do anything else. It was the last day of their mission and Dovchenko had left Irina alone in the cabin to go to the local store at the bottom of the mountain in a village. She was sat on the sofa reading a German magazine. Suddenly the door was forced open and five nazi's along with their colonel marched in. She stood up.

'A woman, we don't see many of them, especially one as beautiful as you' He said, circling her.

'What do you want?' She asked calmly.

'I want to know what you are doing in my country' He said.

'I'm not telling you anything' She said. He ordered the nazi's to pin her up against the wall. She tried to force them off but they were too strong for her. She was going to have to endure whatever this was going to be. She wouldn't let them see her fear.

'Okay sweetheart, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way, which would you prefer?' He asked.

'Neither' She said.

'Looks like it's going to be the hard way then' He said, grinning nastily.

'Strip her top half down to her bra' He commanded. They started to unbutton the top half of her uniform, taking great enjoyment in it. The colonel lit a cigarette while casting his eyes over her breasts.

'You sure are beautiful, what a lovely pair' He grinned, walking over to her slowly. He took a puff on his cigarette. He grabbed one of her covered breasts in his hand. He reached into one of the cups and pinched the nipple. She spat in his face. He angrily wiped it off of his face, took one more puff on his cigarette and then pressed the tip onto her left breast. She yelped a little, only to be burned again, this time on her stomach. He grinned.

'Are you absolutely sure you don't want to tell us anything?' He asked. She nodded, determined no to give in.

'Beat her until the energy is out of her' He said. They started to punch her and kick her all over. Two of them jumped on her leg, breaking it. She screamed loudly. The colonel found this all very amusing. When she was too weak to even lift her head up they took the rest of her clothes off. They took turns to enter her until they were all satisfied. Then they dressed her again and left her there. They thought she was dead. Meanwhile Dovchenko was walking back up the mountain. His eyes widened when he saw the Nazi's walking down. There's was the only cabin up there. He put a hand over his mouth and dropped his shopping when he saw that there was blood on them. He ran over to them and grabbed the colonel by the throat.

'What the fuck have you done to her?! You fucking bastard! What have you done?!' He screamed in his face. Adrenaline rushed through him. He grabbed one of the nazi's guns and shot each and every one of them in the shoulder. He didn't make a killing shot because he wanted them to suffer. No one would find them.

'She had better be alive!' He yelled. Then he ran up the mountain to the cabin where Irina lay unconscious in a pool of blood.

'Irina!' He cried. He lifted her limp body onto his lap. She was still breathing faintly.

'Irina wake up! Please wake up! I'm sorry!' He cried. Tears ran down his face as he buried his nose into her neck.

'I love you too much to let you go!' He cried. An ambulance came and she was taken to hospital. Dovchenko sat in the waiting room while they examined her and performed the nescessary procedures. A doctor came out.

'She has three broken ribs with no splinters, a broken leg, multiple bruising, scratches, burns and cuts due to beatings and cigarette burning and she has internal bleeding from being raped' He said. Dovchenko's mouth opened with every word and more tears fell down his face. He was sobbing.

'Is she going to be okay?' He asked.

'She'll be fine, we've put a cast on her broken leg and she'll be on crutches for six weeks. The rest will heal on it's own but she needs to rest and she needs to have time off work. Are you her husband?' The doctor asked.

'No, just a friend, but I can take care of her if it's needed' Dovchenko said.

'Yes, she needs to stay with someone while her injuries heal, there is no way she can look after herself until then' The doctor said. Dovchenko had a flat in the centre of moscow which was on the bottom floor. He would take Irina to live with him there for the time being. The doctor told him what care she would need and then he went to see Irina. She was still unconscious. They had sedated her so as not to hurt her. He sat next to her and gently stroked her forehead. She was going to wake up anytime now. He leant down and kissed all over her face.

'I love you so much' He whispered. Her eyes opened and she looked at him. Then she did something he hadn't seen for three years. She smiled at him. She went to sit up and hug him but yelped as she remembered her injuries.

'Easy sweetheart, I'll come to you, here' He smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

'I never thought I'd be so glad to see you, thank you so much' She whispered, a little hoarse.

'Anything for you, I was such a stupid fool Irina, I miss the way you used to be, I miss your smile, your warmth, your happiness and your affection. I miss being able to hold you and kiss you and touch you in general' He said, gently kissing her forehead.

'I might be able to revert but you can never tell anyone about my soft side, it will affect my reputation, only you will be able to see it' She whispered.

'I promise I won't breathe a word' He smiled, stroking her hair.

'Let's just forget everything and start over' She said. He nodded.

'I think we can do that' He smiled.

'Can I have a kiss?' She asked.

'Possibly' He grinned, leaning down. He brushed some of her hair out of her face, looking into her eyes.

'You are so beautiful' He whispered.

'Oh, just kiss me you fool!' She laughed. He captured her lips in his and gave her the longest and deepest kiss he had ever given to anyone. A tear ran down his face.

'What's the matter?' She asked.

'I'm so happy, I love you so much!' He cried.

'Dovchenko, I love you too' She smiled.

'I'm just going to get some coffee, I'll be back in a minute' He smiled. He got up and went to walk out.

'Dovchenko!' She said.

'What?' He asked.

'Where's my kiss?' She asked. He walked back over to her and smiled.

'It's right here' He whispered, kissing her once more. He savoured every moment, holding onto her lips for as long as he could.

'Mmm... you're a good kisser' She smiled.

'I'm glad you think that because that was just a taste of what you'll be getting for the rest of your life' He grinned.

'That sounds... tantalizing' She smiled. He kissed her forehead and then went to get some coffee. He stayed with her at the hospital until she was well enough to go home, which was only a couple of days. Then he took her to his house and got her settled in. They shared a bedroom. It was late and Irina had unpacked everything. She was now in her pyjamas, in bed and was waiting for Dovchenko to come out of the bathroom. He came out and smiled at her.

'Dovchenko, could you help me with the covers please? I'm too sore' She smiled. He got in next to her and pulled the covers up.

'You just want me to tuck you in don't you' He laughed.

'Maybe, does it matter?' She asked.

'No, not at all' He smiled, leaning down and kissing her. When he pulled away she shuffled over to him and lay her head on his chest. He gently wrapped an arm around her, being careful not to hurt her and gently played with her hair. She smiled and snuggled in further, closing her eyes. He kissed her forehead.

'I love you Irina' He whispered.

'I love you Dovchenko' She whispered.


	7. The Twenty Sixth Year

The Twenty Fifth Year

Irina was now twenty five. Dovchenko had just woken up next to his beautiful girlfriend in their new flat. As they were Colonels now, they could afford one. He leaned on one elbow and watched her sleeping. He gently traced her collarbone with his finger, placing kisses along her back.

'Mmm... that's nice' She smiled, opening her eyes. He kissed her on the lips.

'I love waking up to you every morning' He smiled.

'And I love waking up to you every morning' She smiled. He looked into her bewitchingly beautiful eyes. He stared at them, gently caressing her cheek.

'God... you're so beautiful' He murmured. She shook her head and brought his hand up to her mouth. She took his fingers and gently sucked on them.

'You're so seductive aren't you?' He laughed, kissing her forehead.

'Sex is what I do best' She grinned.

'Don't I know it' He smiled.

'I should think so, seeing as I give it to you all the time you handsome thing' She laughed, running a hand up his bare chest.

'I love you' He whispered.

'I love you too' She smiled. He captured her lips in his again. He loved kissing her. Their alarm clock went off for them to get up. Irina pulled away.

'Time to get up!' She beamed.

'You are going to pay for that later' He grinned.

'Ooh I'm scared' She laughed. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply, their tongues writhing together.

'You will be when I make love to you until you scream my name' He whispered.

'I can't wait' She smiled. He kissed her once more and then went to get dressed for work. Their relationship was accepted as they had already been together before they officially joined the secret police. Stalin had seemed rather pleased when the beautiful woman walked in but was dissappointed to find that she was already in a relationship. That didn't stop him wanting her though. He had never seen a woman so beautiful. In fact he had never seen anything so beautiful. He wasn't in love with her. He wanted her body. He knew that she could be good in bed if she put her mind to it. He was jealous when he saw Dovchenko giving her the odd kiss or hug when he walked past her office. He would spend hours just walking up and down to see her in there. On that particular day Irina, Dovchenko and six other Colonels were called into his office.

'You are going to be doing your first mission as new Colonels today, no one is in charge, it is a chance for you to not only get to know each other but also show me what you are capable of in a mission. Yes you've shown me your skills during training but not in practice. If anyone fails you will lose a rank and you will be back in the old bunkers. You are going to be flying to the amazon jungle to research some items that were found there. The plane will be leaving tomorrow. Good luck, you may go' Stalin said. Irina and Dovchenko were excited to be doing another mission. After work, Irina and Dovchenko walked back to their flat.

'Now, what did you say about making love to me until I scream your name?' Irina asked, as Dovchenko shut the door.

'You asked for it' He grinned. He picked her up and ran into the bedroom with her. He put her down on the bed and got on top of her. She lay back and let him unbutton her uniform and take off her belt. He kissed her everywhere he could get to as he undid her trousers and pulled them off of her. He removed her bra and knickers and started to do what he knew she loved best. He started to suck on her clit, putting it between his tongue and saliva. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. He loved pleasuring her and hearing her moans. Just before she could climax he entered her and started moving back and forth. He was always gentle at first as he didn't always know what kind of sex she was in the mood for. Eventually her started to move faster with more force. He knew what turned her on, what positions made her pleasure best, what made her moan loudly, what her favourite kind of sex was... he knew everything that was key to pleasuring her. He kept pounding into her, harder, faster.

'Oh Dovchenko! Harder Harder! Dovchenko' Irina cried, clawing at his back. He did as he was told and they both climaxed. He slowed down and then pulled out. She lay back on the bed breathless. He captured her lips in his and kissed her adoringly.

'I love you so damn much' He smiled, brushing her tangled hair from her face. She looked into his eyes.

'I love you so, so damn much' She grinned, kissing him again. He shook his head and nuzzled against her nose, laughing.

'I'm going to run us a bath' He smiled, tucking one more strand of hair behind her ear.

'Okay baby' She grinned. She sat up and walked over to the bedroom door where her dressing gown hung. She put it on and went in the bathroom. She sat on the toilet lid and watched him running the bath, admiring his athletic body. He turned around and smiled at her. They were so in love, Irina didn't know how she could have resisted him before.

'You are so amazingly, stunningly, unimaginably, bewitchingly beautiful' He smiled, walking over to her.

'You look a lot better than me' She smiled, pulling him close to her and kissing his toned stomach. He tucked some hair behind her ear.

'Hmmm... no one can look better than you' He grinned, kissing her cheek gently. She smiled.

'Bath is ready' She said. They both got in and she sat between his legs, her back resting against his chest. They did this often. He gently kissed her shoulders and poured water over her back. He knew she liked that.

'Dovchenko?' Irina asked.

'Yes my beautiful Irina' He said, kissing her back.

'We don't really know the other Colonels, I'm a little worried' She said.

'Irina Spalko worried?' He chuckled.

'I know it's stupid...' She said.

'Of course it isn't, don't feel ashamed! I'll protect you from the others if they are mean to you. I'm sure they're all lovely' He smiled, wrapping his arms around her chest and gently squeezing her. She giggled and let him rub soap onto her. He massaged her shoulders.

'Mmm.. I love doing this with you' She whispered.

'I know you do, I love it too' He smiled. The next day came and Irina and Dovchenko boarded the plane to the jungle. It was going to be a long flight so they would have to sleep on the plane. Irina wouldn't have been at all comfortable with this if Dovchenko wasn't there. Although she was very athletic and good at martial arts, so were they and they were a lot stronger than she was. Irina and Dovchenko settled in the corner of the plane. He wrapped his arm comfortingly over her waist and pulled her close to him. He snuggled into her back, kissed the back of her neck and then fell asleep. When they woke up they had arrived. They emptied off of the plane and into a small clearing in the jungle. It was morning so they were going to start research right away. The artefacts had been buried in one spot underneath a funny looking tree. They had been dug up and just left there untouched. They were there to find out why. They spent the entire day researching, looking things up in books they had brought, testing the grounds and looking into the general history of the area. Irina was having great fun however Dovchenko was not. He hated researching things that didn't have anything to do with his girlfriend. When it was all over they built a campfire and sat around it to eat. Irina and Dovchenko had spent most of the day alone together so they hadn't really associated with the rest of the group.

'So how did you get to be a Colonel then? You're a woman!' One of them, who had previously been named as Pioter, said.

'I just have a lot of skills and determination I guess' Irina said.

'Must have had to sleep around a lot then huh? When you say you have a lot of skills, you mean you have a lot of skills in bed?' Pioter grinned. The others laughed, forcing Dovchenko to wrap an arm around her.

'No I mean that-' Pioter cut her off.

'It was a rhetorical question sweetheart, it's obvious why Stalin made you a Colonel. Look at you' He grinned. Irina shook her head.

'Believe what you want but I know how I got here and that's all I need' Irina said.

'Fair enough' Pioter said. When everyone had finished eating they decided to get some sleep.

'We'd better all snuggle up in a line to keep warm, the campfire's gonna die out soon' Pioter said. They all led in a line, Irina next to Dovchenko on what she thought was the end.

'Someone needs to keep our little lady warm on the end there, she needs one on either side' Pioter said. Irina didn't bother arguing and let one of the other Colonels come over and wrap an arm loosely around her. She snuggled into Dovchenko's chest, trying to keep as close to him as possible. He kissed the top of her head and buried his nose into her hair. The extra warmth was quite handy actually. Her back would have been freezing cold if it wasn't for the other Colonel. Suddenly she started to realise that the other Colonel was tightening his grip more and more every now and again, squeezing her lungs. Dovchenko had fallen fast asleep. The Colonels grip when up to her throat so she couldn't scream.

'If you utter a single whisper, I will have your little boyfriend killed' He whispered. She nodded. One of his arms reached around to her chest and he unbuttoned one of the buttons on her gimnasterka half way down, where her bra was. He undid another one so that he could fit his hand in there. He reached into one of her bra cups and grabbed her breast. She felt something hard rubbing up against her back.

'Can you feel that? That's my hard cock throbbing for you' He whispered into her ear. She whimpered, praying that Dovchenko would wake up. He stirred and his eyes opened. They widened in alarm when he saw what the Colonel was doing to her.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' He whispered loudly.

'I can't help the fact that your girlfriend is so damn sexy' The Colonel whispered. Dovchenko punched him where it hurt, making his face screw up in agony. He moved away to an appropriate distance. Dovchenko did the buttons up on Irina's gimnasterka and pulled her back into his arms. She snuggled into his neck.

'Are you mad at me?' She whispered. He kissed the top of her head.

'Of course not, why would I be mad at you?' He whispered.

'Because I let him do it' She whispered.

'You let him do it?' He whispered.

'He threatened to kill you' Irina whispered. Dovchenko shook his head.

'Oh Irina, my beautiful Irina' He whispered, stroking her back. She snuggled into him and fell asleep again. He was her protector.


	8. The Twenty Seventh Year

The Twenty Seventh Year

Irina was now twenty six. She and Dovchenko had been together for two years and had known each other for five. In all of that time Irina had never told him how she had gotten the scars or ever talked about her childhood. He had been suspicious about them and wondered why she didn't see her mother or father but decided not to question her. He wanted to wait until she was ready to come to him about it. It was Irina's twenty sixth birthday and Dovchenko wanted to surprise her.

'I'm going to do some shopping' Irina called to Dovchenko who was in the other room.

'Okay beautiful! I love you!' He called back.

'Love you too!' She called. Then the door shut. Dovchenko set to work immediately. He lay the table and started cook Irina's favourite dinner. He lay the table nicely with a new table cloth and lit some candles. He served dinner and waited for Irina to come home. He had already bought her a range of presents but he had one more present that he wanted to give her. She had already told him that he was the greatest present she could ever have. He heard the key turn in the lock and he quickly exited the kitchen and shut the door behind him.

'Hey sweetie, I checked the post which we always forget to do and I got your favourite biscuits... what's that gorgeous smell?' She asked, off topic. He slowly took the post and shopping from her, laying it down on the nearby table.

'Why don't you come and see?' He asked.

'What have you done now?' She asked. He took her hand in his and led her through to the kitchen. Her eyes widened.

'Dovchenko? You did all of this... for me?' She asked, tears filling her eyes.

'Yes I did beautiful' He smiled. She turned around and threw her arms around him.

'Oh I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!' She cried, kissing all over his face.

'Oh sweetheart, I love you too' He smiled, kissing her lips. They sat down for dinner.

'You even got my favourite wine! When did you get all of this?' She asked.

'Well... I did a bit of... late night shopping' He said.

'What? You went out into the cold night to buy me all of this! Oh Dovchenko...' She laughed.

'Anything for my beautiful girlfriend! I still don't understand why you don't call me Antonin, you know that is my first name' He smiled.

'I can't pronounce it correctly and I've always called you it, I can't change now' She laughed.

'Fair enough' He laughed. They ate the dinner and then Dovchenko had something special to give Irina.

'Thank you for such a beautiful dinner' Irina smiled.

'You're welcome my beautiful angel! Now... I have something else to give you but before I do I would like you to go into the living room and close your eyes' He smiled.

'Okay...' She said, unsure about it all. He went in and got into position.

'Irina, the first time I saw you I thought, "Wow, I have never seen such a beautiful girl in my entire life". I vowed to protect you from that day forward no matter what it cost me. Although I broke that promise once, I promise never to break it again. I fell in love with you instantly Irina Spalko. Nothing will ever break our bond or come between us. Through all of the thickest and darkest times we will hold on to each other. I will never let you go and I will love you forever. You are so kind, loving and beautiful, that is why I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Irina open your eyes' He smiled. She opened her already tear filled eyes to see him down on one knee with a ring.

'Will you marry me?' He asked. Her mouth opened wide.

'No...' She murmured.

'What? Why?' He asked, shocked. A smile formed on her face and she started to half cry- half laugh.

'I'm playing with you! Of course I'll marry you!' She cried, leaping into his arms. He swung her round, kissing all over her face.

'I will love you forever' He cried, tears running down his face.

'I will love you forever too! This is the best birthday ever!' Irina cried. She was so emotional. They sat on the sofa together and he slid the ring onto her finger.

'Do you like it?' He asked.

'Yes! It's beautiful!' She cried.

'It's beautiful to match you, my beautiful Irina' He smiled, brushing some hair out of her face and wiping her tears. He kissed her lips.

'Oh! I almost forgot about the post! We might have a bill to pay' Irina said.

'Oh, we always have a bill to pay Irina' Dovchenko smiled. She laughed and flicked through the mail to find his statement true until the last letter. It was addressed to Irina in hand writing.

'Who could this be from?' Irina asked.

'I don't know, open it and see' Dovchenko said. She slowly opened the letter and unfolded it:

_Dear Irina_

_I have not seen you for many years and I am sure you have forgotten me, purposefully I'm sure. I know you will never forgive your father and I for what we did to you but at least let me explain. The day we went into your bedroom to find you gone, made us wake up. We had forced our little girl, our only ever child out into the world alone. We thought back over everything we'd done to you. Your room so bare. Nothing. You feared us when we were meant to be the one's you came to for help. _

_When we went to that art gallery and I noticed your fondness of art, I realised you had developed interests and I saw your longing to learn but you were too scared to even breathe too loudly in front of your father and I. We realise that, that was no way to treat a child. Even if you were a witch (which we have now decided that you are not), you were still our child. Our flesh and blood. And even if you weren't the boy your father wanted, you were part of him and I. We have been blessed with such a beautiful girl (even more beautiful now I anticipate) and we made her feel ugly, unwanted, unloved and worthless. You would wake up in the morning to be yelled at and abused. You would go to school and be yelled at and abused, you would come home from school and be yelled at and abused... it was just a constant cycle every day. _

_Some days I expect you wished not to wake up and I do not blame you in any way. You deserved NONE of the treatment we put you through. NONE of it. You deserve all of the happiness in the world and you deserved to be loved by everybody. I know this letter has probably brought back the worst memories in your mind and I am sorry but... I would love to see you again. Both your father and I. We still live in the same apartment, you can visit us whenever you like. If you would like us to visit you then notify us with a letter and we will get the next flight available. We miss our beautiful baby girl. Please believe us when we say we are incredibly sorry. Words cannot describe the remorse we feel. I hope you are doing well and we hope to see you soon. _

_Your Mother Osaka x_

Irina looked up from the letter amazed. How had she found her? All of those memories came back to her. All of the fear. The beatings, the insults... everything. She was willing enough to see them again but she was adament that she was going to give them one chance and one more chance only to prove that they really did love her. She had always wanted her parents back and she wanted them to be at her wedding. Her eyes filled with tears.

'Irina? What's the matter?' Dovchenko asked, putting and arm around her.

'It's my mother and father, they want to see me again' She said.

'How long has it been since they last saw you?' He asked.

'Ten years' She said.

'What? You haven't seen your parents for ten years!?' He cried. She shook her head.

'Why?' He asked.

'I'm sorry Dovchenko, I've buried it all in the past and I feel like a rubbish fiancee for not telling you about this' Irina said.

'It's okay Irina, tell me about it' He said, pulling her close to him. She snuggled into his chest.

'I'm not trying to make you feel sorry for me and it's not me feeling sorry for myself, I just need to tell you this. She told him everything and every little detail.

'Oh Irina, my beautiful Irina, how could anyone treat you like this!?' He cried, kissing all over her face. She snuggled into his chest not wanting to think about it anymore.

'Can we go to sleep now?' She asked, kissing him.

'Of course baby, I won't let anything happen to you again' He smiled, picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom.

'Would you like me to put you pyjamas on for you?' He asked.

'I want to sleep naked' She smiled.

'Sounds good to me' He smiled. He took her clothes off, tucked her in and slipped in next to her. He loved the feeling of her bare skin against his. He gently stroked her back. She yawned and looked into his eyes.

'I'm sorry baby' She whispered.

'For what?' He asked.

'For feeling a little off' She said.

'No it's fine beautiful, it's understandable in this situation. Today has brought back a lot of bad memories that I know you would rather forget' He whispered, playing with her hair.

'It's also started some good one's though' She smiled, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

'I know, I can't believe I am getting married to the most beautiful woman in the world!' He grinned.

'Oh stop it! I can't believe I'm getting to the most handsome man in the world' She smiled, kissing him. 'It's a shame I'm too tired to celebrate' She whispered, raising an eyebrow seductively.

'It is a shame' He whispered. He gently sucked on her ear lobe.

'Dovchenko! You know that turns me on!' She murmured.

'That's the point' He smiled.

'Mmm... I want to go to sleep' She murmured, snuggling into his neck.

'Okay baby, goodnight' He whispered.

'Goodnight' She smiled. He turned the light off and snuggled with her. She loved being held close. It made her feel safe and loved and warm. He listened to her breathing go sound and then fell asleep himself.

_Irina was fourteen. She had just woken up to Osaka shaking her violently. _

_'You've got a letter you lazy bitch! I don't knorw who from but they must be pretty fucking sad if they want to write to you!' Osaka yelled. She forced the envelope into Irina's hand, giving her a papercut. Irina opened the envelope slowly._

_'Hurry up you stupid bitch!' Osaka yelled, making her jump. She opened it quickly and read the letter._

_'Read it out!' Osaka commanded._

_'Dear Irina Spalko, as you are so passionate about art and have done so well this year we have decided to reward you with two tickets to the Kiev art exibition. You may take anyone of your choice and everything is paid for. We hope you enjoy your sincerely, Mr. Polychenko, headmaster' Irina read. She pulled two tickets out of the envelope. She gasped and her eyes lit up. She had seen an advert for it and had longed to go but knew that the expensive entrance fee was definately a no go. No sooner had she pulled the tickets out, she had them snatched out of her hand and a slap struck her across the face. She yelped. _

_'How dare you think that you deserve such a rewarding trip! You are ugly, worthless and stupid! What possessed this stupid man to even think of giving you these tickets. They could have been given to someone who actually deserved them but no! Selfish Irina Spalko has to fucking have them. The stupid ugly bitch who deserves nothing but saddness and loneliness for the rest of her life!' Osaka screamed in the poor girls face. Hurt and dissappointment filled her eyes. She looked down._

_'I-I-I'm sorry' She uttered. _

_'Aleksandr! Come in here and look at this!' Osaka called. Terror filled Irina's eyes. He stormed in and she handed him the letter. He read it painstakingly slow and then he raised his arm to belt her across the face. It was so hard that she fell to the floor. They homed in on her._

_'Mama! Daddy! Please!' She cried, cowering away._

Irina woke up with a start. She was sweaty and shaken. Today had obviously brought back some bad memories. She looked at Dovchenko who had retreated to his side of the bed in his sleep. She needed to see her parents... tomorrow. She needed to clear things up. The next morning she got up incredibly early. She got dressed, wrote a note to Dovchenko and went to board the next train to the old village. She got there at 9:00 in the morning. She walked to the apartment. She was walking along the exact streets she had used to run away and now she was going back? She hoped she wasn't going to regret this. She entered the block and ascended the stairs to the front door she used to dread opening. She knocked. She heard muffled voices inside and then she heard the lock slide and the door opened. There stood Osaka. Her mouth opened wide when she saw Irina.

'Irina!? What are you doing here!?' Osaka cried. Irina started to panic.

'Y-you sent me a letter... didn't you?' Irina asked.

'Yes! I didn't expect you so soon!' Osaka cried.

'Oh, I'm sorry, I'll leave if you want me to' Irina said.

'No! Irina, come in' Osaka said. She led Irina into the living room where she never used to be able to sit.

'Where's Dad?' Irina asked.

'He's shopping' Osaka said.

'At 9:00?' Irina asked.

'Yes, he likes to beat the sunday morning rush' Osaka said.

'Okay' Irina said.

'So are you married?' Osaka asked.

'Not yet' Irina said.

'Not yet?' Osaka asked.

'I'm engaged' Irina said.

'Oh how wonderful! When is the wedding?' Osaka asked.

'I don't know, we haven't talked about it yet' Irina said.

'Do you have any babies?' Osaka asked.

'No' Irina said.

'Do you want to?' Osaka asked.

'Yes I do but I don't know if Dovchenko does' Irina said.

'Is Dovchenko your fiance?' Osaka asked.

'Yes' Irina said.

'Is he nice to you?' Osaka asked.

'Yes, he's lovely' Irina said.

'Whats the matter?' Osaka asked.

'You abused me for ten years, I just don't know how to talk to you seeing as we haven't talked properly since I was six years old' Irina said. Osaka slapped her across the face. She yelped and looked up.

'I-Irina I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that, I love you, I love you' Osaka cried, grabbing Irina and wrapping her arms around her. She kissed her all over her face. Tears filled Irina's eyes.

'I've loved you always Mama, I've never been able to understand how someone could love someone else so much and have them not love them at all' Irina choked.

'I've always loved you Irina! I just covered it up and lied to myself! There is no explanation or excuse for what I did!' Osaka cried.

'I was so scared Mama, so scared' Irina choked, snuggling into her mothers warmth like she did when she was a baby.

'I know sweetie, I know, and you don't have to feel that way anymore, we will never hurt you again!' Osaka said softly. Just then Aleksandr walked in.

'What the hell is she doing here so soon!?' He cried, putting the shopping down. Terror filled Irina's eyes.

'I-I'm sorry, I-I got the letter yesterday and you said I could visit anytime so-' He cut her off.

'Shh Irina, I'm joking' He said. She had NEVER seen her father smile let alone joke. There had only been one time when her father had shown a small amount of affection for his daughter.

_Irina was 9 months old. Osaka needed Aleksandr to hold Irina for her while she did some cleaning.. _

_'Come on Aleksandr! She's your daughter! Please hold her!' Osaka cried. _

_'Oh fine!' Aleksandr cried. Osaka handed the baby girl over to him and he sat down in his chair with her. Baby Irina looked up at him with her beautiful little blue eyes. He looked back at her. Her tiny hands wandered to one of his fingers. Her eyes crossed to look at it as she got ahold of it and held it up to her face. She put it into her mouth and sucked on it. _

_'Wa wa' She murmured. It made Aleksandr crack a little smile and he rubbed her back gently. He picked her soother up from the table by the side of his chair. He gently swapped his finger for the soother. He loved how she opened her mouth immediately as he placed it into her mouth. She started to suck on it. She closed her eyes with what he thought was contentment and she started to fall asleep. He watched her. Every now and again she would suck on her soother. Suddenly he felt something warm and wet on his leg where she was sat. He violently grabbed the baby girl, alarming her. She woke up, her eyes wide. She had weed and her nappy had leaked onto his leg._

_'You dirty little bitch!' He yelled at her. Her soother fell out and she was wide awake again. He violently unbuttoned her babygrow, ripped it off and then tore her soaking wet nappy off. Irina started to cry. _

_'What's this!? Huh!?' Aleksandr yelled, rubbing the nappy over her face. Then he flipped her onto her stomach and slapped her bottom as hard as he could again and again, making her yelp and wail. Her bottom was bleeding by the time Osaka came in. _

_'What the hell have you done!?' She cried._

_'She fucking pissed on me!' He yelled, shoving the baby girl onto the floor. Osaka picked her up and held the baby girl close._

_'You can't fucking love her for one minute can you!?' Osaka cried. She took the shaken baby girl into the bathroom, cleaned her up and put a new babygrow and nappy on. She took her back into the living room and lay across the sofa with her._

_'You can sleep on Mama gorgeous' Osaka whispered. She put her soother back in and placed a blanket over the small baby. She snuggled in and fell asleep. _

Irina obviously could not remember this. Aleksandr went over to his daughter and gave her an awkward hug. He wasn't really the affectionate type.

'Irina's getting married' Osaka smiled.

'When's the wedding?' Aleksandr asked. When was the wedding going to be?


	9. The Twenty Eighth Year

The Twenty Eighth Year

Irina was now twenty seven. Her parents had moved to Moscow so that they could be closer to her, something that surprised her. She had started to believe that they really did love her again. She and Dovchenko had decided to have a summer wedding. July the 14th was the date and everything had been organised. Irina's mother had helped her. Irina was finally going to get to meet Dovchenko's parents on the wedding day. They lived right up in Siberia so she had never met them. She found it quite daunting that she was marrying their son and they had no idea who she was or what she looked like. She was worried that she wasn't good enough for their son. It was the night before the wedding and Irina was staying with her parents for the first time in twelve years.

'You can treat this like your home, don't be afraid to ask for anything' Osaka smiled.

'Okay, thank you for letting me stay' Irina smiled.

'You're welcome gorgeous' Osaka smiled, kissing her cheek. She led Irina to the spare room which had been made up especially for she and Dovchenko if they wanted to stay there at christmas. They were planning to have a big family christmas together. For tonight though, it was only Irina. She had seen the spare room loads of times before as Osaka was always eager to show her the new lampshade or the new sheets or the new dresser that she'd bought for it. This was what Irina had always dreamt of her relationship with her mother. Her father was extremely proud of his daughter for her achievements in life and what she had become. He was amazed at the fact that although he and Osaka had been awful people, they still had a beautiful and talented daughter. He was happy about her staying. He was going to be her best man and couldn't wait to walk her down the aisle.

'I know you're only staying the night but you can put your little nightbag wherever you want and unpack anything' Osaka smiled.

'Thank you Mama' Irina smiled, setting her nightbag down on the dresser.

'Now, I've washed the sheets for you and I've polished everything for you-' She cut off as Irina started giggling. She smiled at her daughters happiness, something she hadn't seen for a while. Osaka left her to sort herself out and then Irina came down the stairs and poked her head around the living room door.

'May I watch the television with you and Daddy?' Irina asked.

'Of course sweetheart! You can do whatever you want' Osaka beamed. She sat down on the sofa next to her mother and father.

'So, are you and Dovchenko planning to have children?' Aleksandr asked.

'I hope so, but I don't know if Dovchenko wants them' Irina smiled.

'Who wouldn't want babies with you, they would be so beautiful!' Osaka beamed. Osaka still had no idea where Irina got such beautiful features. She and Aleksandr were pretty plain. She actually thought that it was her unusual beauty that had made her think that she was a witch. Her eye colour was particularly strange. Icy blue but silver and pale blue. And the shape and her eye lashes that framed them. She was perfect. She no longer thought that her daughter was a witch and nor did Aleksandr. They loved her more than life itself. It was then that Osaka noticed that Irina still had her coat on.

'Would you like me to take your coat?' Osaka asked.

'Oh, yes please! I completely forgot I had it on!' Irina laughed. She unbuttoned it and gave it to her mother. Osaka took it out into the hallway and hung it up, she then went back into the living room and gasped at the scars on Irina's back.

'Irina! Did we do that to you?' Osaka cried. Aleksandr followed the direction of Osaka's eyes to Irina's back.

'I'm sorry! You weren't meant to see them' Irina said, sitting back. Osaka sat back down next to her and pulled her forward. She started to kiss her back repeatedly.

'I'm so, so sorry baby! I love you so much!' Osaka cried. Aleksandr was just staring open mouthed.

'I know Mama, you don't have to worry about it anymore, just forget about it' Irina smiled. Osaka and Aleksandr wrapped their arms around her.

'We have the best daughter in the world' Aleksandr smiled, kissing the top of her head. Later on, Irina went up to bed.

'I think I should get an early night' Irina smiled.

'Of course! You've got a big day tomorrow!' Osaka smiled.

'I can't believe it, our baby girl is getting married tomorrow' Aleksandr smiled. They hugged her.

'Goodnight Mama and Daddy' Irina smiled, kissing them both. Then she went up the stairs to her room. She had a picture of Dovchenko and her by the side of her bed. She was going to miss him keeping her warm and cuddling her. She was also going to miss the odd kisses on the top of her head and on the back of her neck that he gave her while she was going to sleep. She kissed the picture and then got ready for bed. She slipped under the covers, turned off the light and slipped into a deep sleep. Later in the night, Irina felt someone get into bed next to her. She opened her eyes to see Osaka.

'I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you' Osaka whispered.

'It's okay Mama' Irina whispered, smiling sleepily.

'Do you mind if I sleep in here with you, it's just, I haven't had you to stay for so long and I just...' Osaka trailed off. Irina shuffled over to her and rested her head on her mothers chest. She nuzzled in as she felt Osaka wrap her arms around her and kiss the top of her head. She gently stroked her daughters hair.

'I used to do this when you were a baby, you used to lie on my chest and I would stroke your hair. It would get you off to sleep so quickly' Osaka whispered.

'Mmm... it still does' Irina murmured into her chest. She watched her fall asleep, something she hadn't done for a while. Sometimes during the abusive period, she would go into Irina's bedroom at night and watch her sleeping. She listened to her breathing and watched her chest moving up and down. She was fast asleep. Osaka nuzzled into her warmth and fell asleep herself. The next morning, they were up bright and early. Osaka and Aleksandr helped her get ready at the house. She had someone come in to do her make up. She wanted her hair to be left alone as she was having a small veil with a tiara slid into it. She was having little make up too. Only a small amount of powder, eye liner and lip gloss. Despite the lack of embellishments she looked absolutely stunning when she got into the dress. Osaka burst into tears when she saw her.

'You look so beautiful!' She cries, blowing her nose. They went to the church where Dovchenko was waiting to marry his bride. She waited nervously outside the doors. Her Aunt Lena was her maid on honour and her two cousins Anya and Sylvia were the bridesmaids. Dovchenko's best man was his brother, Pioter. She was not going to meet any of them properly until the reception. Aleksandr placed a kiss on her cheek as the music started to play. The doors opened and Irina proceeded to walk down the aisle. She looked at the pews packed with people. On one side all of Dovchenko's family, on the other side, Osaka, Xing, Natalia and she was surprised to see Alexai. He waved to her, beaming. She waved back and smiled, a tear coming to her eye when she saw him. She heard a sniff and turned around to see her father in tears. He smiled at her reassuringly.

'Sorry baby, you look so beautiful' He whispered, retrieving a hanky from his pocket with his spare hand.

'It's okay Daddy' She whispered back, smiling. Then she looked up to the end of the aisle where the man of her dreams was stood. Tears were falling down his face as he grinned at her. She felt a tear fall down her own face as she looked at the man she was going to marry. They got to the end of the aisle and it was time for Aleksandr to give her away. He handed her over to Dovchenko.

'Look after my baby for me' He smiled, winking at Dovchenko.

'You won't have to worry about that' Dovchenko choked, finding it hard to speak with the amount of tears falling down his face. Irina stepped up next to him.

'I missed you last night' She whispered.

'I missed you more' He whispered back. He held her hands and wiped the tears that were streaming down her face. The vicar went through all of the vows.

'Do you Antonin Dimitri Dovchenko take Irina Anastasia Spalko to be your lawfully wedded wife?' He asked.

'I do' Dovchenko smiled.

'And do you Irina Anastasia Spalko take Antonin Dimitri Dovchenko to be your lawfully wedded husband?' He asked.

'I do' Irina smiled.

'I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride' The vicar smiled. He grabbed Irina by the waist and kissed her like he'd never kissed her before. She grinned at him breathless.

'I love you more than anything else in the world' Dovchenko smiled.

'I love you more than anything else in the universe' Irina smiled. They signed their marriage certificates and then a car then took them to the reception hall. A massive cake was waiting for them and so was everyone else. Dovchenko's family rushed over to meet her properly.

'Oh Irina! Dovchenko told me you were so beautiful and lovely and look at you! You're the most beautiful bride in the world, I am so glad you have married my son, he is so happy with you!' Dovchenko's mother cried, dabbing at her eyes.

'Sorry my mother is a little eccentric, I'm your new brother in law and I guess you are my new sister in law' Pioter smiled.

'I certainly am! It's great to meet you all' She grinned.

'And you' Pioter smiled. It was time for Dovchenko and Irina to have their first dance. They looked into each others eyes as they swayed to the music. He tucked some hair behind her ear.

'You are the most beautiful woman in the entire universe' He whispered.

'You are the most handsome man in the entire universe' She whispered. After the dance, Dovchenko was going to give a speech. He stood up on the podium.

'Now, forgive me, I have not written any of this down as there are no words to describe how amazing my beautiful wife is' Dovchenko smiled. There was an eruption of 'awws' from the room. He laughed slightly.

'When I first saw Irina I was blown away by her beauty. She was at the time, being treated very badly by our fellow soldiers. I made a vow to protect her with my life and to love her with every last bit of my heart. She is so precious, unique and special that no other person can compare with her. I can never trust anyone more than I can trust her. She makes my life worth living, she is my gravity. Without her I would be nothing. I love her so much, it makes me want to cry... I just can't describe how I feel about her. I just love her so much! To my beautiful Irina, I loved you from the moment you touched the earth, I love you now, I will love you a year from now, I will love you ten years from now, I will love you fifty years from now, I will love you always' Dovchenko smiled with tears in his eyes. Irina had burst into tears. He had moved her so much. They all drank to their partnership and then Irina had a catchup with everyone. Alexai was back on his feet and married with two children. Xing was teaching in a school and was also married with a baby on the way and Natalia had seven children but had divorced. She seemed very happy though. Dovchenko had booked them a honeymoon in Spain. Everyone said goodbye and they got in the taxi with their bags to take them to the airport. When they eventually arrived at their hotel, Dovchenko immediately grabbed her and kissed her long and deep.

'I can't wait to have you all to myself for the rest of my life' He smiled.

'Me neither' She grinned. Then they fell back on the bed together, finally married.

To be continued...


End file.
